LA baby - Capitulo 2
by styletcher
Summary: Burn,Burn,Burn


L.A Baby - Capitulo 2 Burn, burn, burn

Ah! Sábado se você soubesse o quanto eu te esperei, nada melhor que dormir a tarde inteira para recompensar as ultimas semanas em que o maximo que eu dormia eram 4 horas, bom pelo menos era isso que eu esperava, uma pena Miley e Demi não pensarem do mesmo jeito

- "AND WE GONNA LET IT BURN, BURN, BURN, BURN"

-" MAS QUE MERDA TEM GENTE AQUI QUERENDO DORMIR, DA PARA POR FAVOR PARAREM DE CANTAR E ABAIXAREM ESSE SOM" gritou Taylor, enquanto eu me enfiava ainda mais em baixo do travesseiro

- "Esta um dia lindo e eu quero aproveitar" Miley dizia entrando no quarto

-"Eu não estou nem ai se esta ou não um dia bonito, eu só quero dormir, se eu chegar com olheiras na festa do Ed eu juro que eu mato vocês duas".

-"Ah quando drama, vamos abrir essa janela"

-"NÃO, se você abrir essa janela é melhor correr Demi Lovato, porque eu vou quebrar a sua cara" disse sentando na cama e acertando a morena com um travesseiro

-" Tpm babe ? Vamos levante, quero ir ao shopping logo"

-"não é tpm, eu só queria dormir um pouco, mas pelo visto vai ser dificil" levantei da cama e fui direto pro banheiro, enquanto ria de Demi e Miley tentando acordar Taylor que só se levantou quando Ed telefonou para confirmar nossa presença, quando eu digo que tem algo a mais do que amizade entre eles ninguém acredita.

Eu nunca fui chata para escolher uma roupa, geralmente na segunda loja eu já tinha roupa decidido o que levar,mas hoje estava realmente difícil era a quinta loja que eu e as meninas entravamos em menos de 30 minutos

-"Justin é insuportável seu ego é tão grande que não cabia dentro daquela sala, maldita hora que Simon me escolheu para produzi-lo eu estava tão bem com aquela girl band não sei se vou aguentar por muito tempo" Miley dizia enquanto mexia nas roupas no cabide procurando um vestido.

- "Sabe Miley às vezes eu acho que o seu problema é tensão sexual, este está bom?" Disse enquanto virava para Demi para mostrar o vestido curtinho, vinho de manga cumprida que eu acabará de achar.

- "Está perfeito prove, bom eu devo concordar com a Selena tenho certeza que não era bem do Ego que você estava se referindo"

- "Calem a boca, vocês dizem isso porque não o conhecem"

-"Bom pelo menos ele é bonito Miley ? Selena o que acha desse vestido?" Taylor segurava um vestido nude de renda lindo, tão a cara dela

- " É perfeito pra você amiga, então Miley ele é ou não ?"

- "Se ele é bonito? Ele é absurdamente bonito e isso é o pior de tudo"

- "Ah se é assim pegue ou apresente para uma de suas amigas, vou provar quem vai?"

- "Eu vou" disse demi enquanto íamos provar

Depois de escolhermos os vestidos, almoçamos e voltamos para casa.

- "Mas que demora, alguém por favor chama a Taylor no banheiro?" estávamos todas na sala esperando por Taylor que estava a hora trancada no banheiro

- "VAMOS TAYLOR O ED VAI TE ACHAR BONITA DE QUALQUER JEITO" gritei enquanto me jogava no sofá

- "Vai amassar todo o vestido Selena" demi disse sentando do meu lado

- "Ele não vai me achar bonita, EU SOU bonita é bem diferente"

- "Bonita e humilde, agora vamos, por favor?" Levantei e peguei a chave do carro "eu dirijo".

Estávamos todas realmente bonitas, mas Taylor estava impecável diria até que a aniversariante era ela.

- "Espero que tenha o endereço ou saiba chegar lá Taylor eu realmente não chego me perder"

- "Fique calma Miley não é como se eu nunca tivesse ido lá"

Ao chegarmos a casa de Ed, a quantidade de gente era enorme diria até que tinha dois paparazis. Taylor foi indo na frente cumprimentando todos e nos apresentando, fomos andando até chegar em uma mesa onde Ed estava e aquele cabelo ruivo não deixava dúvidas, Ed estava com dois meninos um loiro do olho azul que me parecia um príncipe,e o outro era moreno com a barba mal feita, cabelo arrumado em um topete parecia um modelo e tinha um olhar de tirar o fôlego, podia afirmar que ele era o homem mais lindo e sexy que eu já tinha visto.

-" Hei Ed?" Taylor disse acenando

- "Hey loirinha você venho" respondeu o ruivo levando da cadeira e dando um abraço caloroso e carinhoso em Taylor, deixando a mesma vermelha de vergonha.

- "Você acha que eu ia perder a festa do meu melhor amigo e de quebra bebida de graça?".

- "Pelo menos finja que veio por mim né? Haha. Vejo que trouxe suas amigas, não vai me apresentar?"

- "A claro já ia me esquecendo, essas são Demi, Miley e Selena, mas esta você já conhece"

- "Prazer meninas sintam-se a vontade, Selena quanto tempo não te vejo desde que fui na sua revista" disse Ed me abraçando como fez a minutos a traz com Taylor, fazendo os meninos da mesa rirem da cena"

- "Ed você esta sufocando a menina, vai mata-la desde jeito" disse um terceiro menino que se aproximou, este diferente dos outros tinha o cabelo castanho e os olhos azuis, tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, e pelo visto já estava mais que bêbado.

- "Meninas estes são Louis,Niall e Zayn, meninos estas são as amigas de Taylor que eu disse que viria" agora eu sei o nome deles

- "Olá meninas" disserem enquanto vinha nos cumprimentar, além de bonitos eram cheirosos, estão pedindo para serem abusados é isso?

Depois de cumprimentar todos, sentamos em uma mesa a frente da deles.

- "3 meninos, nós estamos em 3 não é coincidência demais? " disse Miley pedindo uma bebida colorida estranha.

- "Na verdade eles estão em 5, está faltando dois deles e nós estamos em 4" Taylor falou enquanto virava um shot de tequila

- "quatro? Alguém aqui lembra que eu gosto da mesma coisa que eles? se é que eles gostam de mulher porque com essas carinhas duvido muito, o único com cara de hetero era aquele Zayan"

- "Era Zayn Demi, Zayn e não Zayan" eu disse enquanto procurava meu celular na bolsa.

-" Tanto faz, Selena babe se esta procurando o seu celular saiba que eu deixei ele em casa"

- "COMO? Demi porque fez isso?"

- "Eu sabia que se você trouxesse ele não iria sair daquele porcaria, facilitei as coisas pra você vamos babe curta a sua vida social e tire esse bico da cara"

- "Demi eu te odeio"

- "Babe você não me odeia, você odeia o fato de eu ter deixado o seu celular em casa"

- "Argh! Vou até o bar querem alguma coisa?"

- "Eu quero uma Margarita babe"

- "Duas eu também quero uma" disse Taylor

- "Duas Margaritas ok, Miley quer alguma coisa?".

- "Sim aquele Louis amigo do Ed"

- "De bebida sua troxa"

- "Ah! Não, obrigada"

Chegar ao bar foi uma tarefa difícil, tive que desviar das pessoas bêbadas, tirar mãos bobas e atrapalhar casais, falando em casais tinham duas meninas que estavam quase transando, Demi iria amar ver uma coisa dessas.

" Duas Margaritas e qualquer coisa não alcoólica que você tiver ai por favor " Disse sentando em uma cadeira de frente para o Barman bonitão, meu deus será que só tem homens bonitos nesse lugar ?

"Aqui um coquetel de frutas vermelhas sem álcool Princesa, já lhe trago as duas Margaritas"

-"Ah, okay obrigada"

-" Não bebe?" Disse o menino bonito que estava na mesa com Ed, Zayn isso Zayn era o nome dele

-"Hoje não, estou dirigindo" disse virando e dando de cara com aquele homem e meu deus que homem

-"Bom então somos dois, também estou como motorista" disse abrindo um sorriso de lado, ótimo temos algo em comum já podemos nos casar.


End file.
